1. Field
The following description relates to a low density parity check (LDPC) decoder and a method of decoding performed by the LDPC decoder in a digital video broadcasting (DVB) system.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital video broadcasting (DVB) system is utilized in various fields of application. For example, DVB-satellite-second generation (S2) refers to a transmission/reception standard for satellite broadcasting, DVB-second generation terrestrial (T2) refers to a transmission/reception standard for terrestrial broadcasting, and DVB-cable second generation (C2) refers to a transmission/reception standard for cable broadcasting. Also, DVB-next generation handheld (NGH) refers to a transmission/reception standard for next generation handheld broadcasting. Among the various forms of digital broadcasting standards described in the preceding, an example of a commonly used code may be low density parity check (LDPC) code.